


Drunk Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drunk confessions, Explicit Smut, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Paulie, fluff at the end, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night of Tommy and Sarah’s wedding Paulie drunkly confessed to Sam that he’s in love with him. Sam can’t stop thinking about it and what if he feels the same way too?
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Drunk Confessions

It was the night of Tommy and Sarah’s wedding. Tommy and Sarah now happily married and everyone had gone back to celebrate at Salieri’s, everyone drinking, dancing, cheering, telling embarrassing stories of the happy couple. At one point Sam showed off his hidden talent of being able play the piano which resulted in Sam playing while everyone drunkly sang along to the tune.

It had gotten to a point later on in the evening where everything began to calm down. People began to head upstairs to sober up and sleep, Sam had stopped drinking a while ago and had basically lost the buzz he was feeling hours ago, Sarah and Tommy looking like they were getting ready to leave soon and Paulie? Paulie was drunk, that was very clear.

“Paulie’s not looking too good” Said Tommy with amusement as he came to stand next to Sam at the bar. They both looked to see Paulie staggering around with a bottle in his hand, definitely making a scene before slowly sitting down in a booth while hiccuping causing Sam to roll his eyes.  
“I’ve got this, you and Sarah go home...have a nice night Tom” he said as he patted Tommy’s shoulder  
“Thanks” Said Tommy softly with a smile before heading back over to his newly wed wife and Sam began to head over to Paulie.  
“Heyyyy Sammmyyyy” slurred Paulie, eyes lighting up as he watched Sam make his way over to him, arms raised in the air with his bottle.  
“Come on, home” Started Sam as he pried the bottle out of Paulie’s grasp and placed it down on the bar table causing Paulie to groan like a child that had just been told no.  
“Home?” Whined Paulie  
“Come on I’ll even drive ya” responded Sam before he was grabbing for Paulie’s hand and pulling him up onto his feet so that they could leave the bar.  
“Byyyeeeee everybodyyyyy!! Tommy! you and Sarah have a good night yeahhhhh!” Cheered Paulie before pointing and winking causing Tommy to roll his eyes  
“Night Paulie” 

Paulie had one arm slung over Sam’s shoulders while Sam wrapped an arm around Paulie’s waist to stop him from slumping onto the ground. He stunk strongly of booze that Sam felt like he was getting drunk off the smell as they made their way over to Sam’s car parked in the back. Paulie climbed into the passenger side and shut the door while Sam climbed into the driver’s side. Luckily Paulie’s place was close by because Sam is not sure how much more he could take of Paulie constantly changing the radio station and singing drunkly in Italian, Sam was just looking forward to going home and sleeping. 

When they finally reached Paulie’s apartment they both climbed out the car. Paulie looked like he was starting to sober up a little (but only slightly, the guy was still clearly drunk) and again Sam was moving to take Paulie and sling his arm over his shoulder and take him by the waist to stop the drunk idiot from falling and tripping over his own two feet.

It was a surprisingly long walk up the first set of stairs to get to Paulie’s apartment. Drunk Paulie was slow, admiring the things around him even though he’s lived here for god knows how many years, Sam just wanted to go home and sleep.  
“Where’s your keys?” Asked Sam as they finally made it to his door  
“It’s....um...” muttered Paulie before slowly patting his pockets and looking around.  
“Come on Paulie” muttered Sam before he heard the jingle of keys but unfortunately because Paulie is incredibly drunk the keys did not want to stay in his hands and they dropped to the floor, oh so incredibly loudly causing Sam to cringe a little at the loud clatter of it hitting the floor.  
“Paulie you nitwit” Said Sam with frustration  
“S-sorry” hiccuped Paulie as Sam moved to lean Paulie against the wall so that he could bend down and collect the keys before opening the apartment door for him.

“Home sweet home!” Slurred Paulie as they entered the apartment. Sam thought it would be best to get Paulie settled and into bed first before leaving because the idiot clearly couldn’t look after himself in this state. Paulie sat himself down on his bed which actually took Sam but surprise mainly because he did it without telling him to. Although Paulie was drunk he had this look on his face, lost in thought, maybe even a hint of sadness as Sam moved to remove his shoes. 

“You know? When we first met, when I joined the family? I thought you hated me” Started Paulie causing Sam to scoff, he’s never hated Paulie he was just...cautious. Sam didn’t say anything as the moved to remove his other shoe and Paulie started to chuckle a little  
“I was always lookin’ at you...always thinkin’ about you” continued Paulie causing Sam to hum in response, kind of half listening.  
“Must be the eyes they’re um...like blue? But grey?” Questioned Paulie, voice still slurring a little causing Sam to smirk as he removed his socks before getting up to put his shoes away somewhere.  
“I like to um...I like to look at em” he continued.

“I still think about you...I think about you a lot” confessed Paulie causing Sam to stop in his steps and pause. He shouldn’t really take notice to what Paulie was saying, guy was drunk, everyone always says they love their friends when drunk and other weird stuff. Slowly he put Paulie’s shoes down on the chair in the corner of the room but he still listened to what Paulie was saying.  
“I um...I always think about your face, your eyes the little...um...the little” muttered Paulie causing Sam to turn around, he was tiredly pointing to his cheek, well cheek but closer to his jaw before pointing to his neck.  
“The little um freckle? Mole? I don’t know the difference...the freckle mole thing on your cheek and neck....it’s um...it’s pretty” he sighed as he tried to think about what they were before muttering the last part. He’s drunk, he’s tired, he’s saying all this stuff because Sam is here.

“Paulie I think you autta-“  
“Please let me say this Sammy!” Interrupted Paulie, raising his hand up to stop him from speaking.  
“I need to say this...just once” he whispered causing Sam to furrow his eyebrows at him and some reason he began to feel his heart start pounding in his chest.  
“I always think about your smile...your laugh...it makes me so happy” continued Paulie, smiling a little to himself  
“When your happy I’m happy! It’s just this?...today” sighed Paulie as he leaned forward a little as if he was debating if to get up but he decided against it.

“The way Tommy looks at Sarah...I-I know that look because....because that’s how I look at you when you turn your back Sammy” Sam knew what Paulie was confessing but he...he couldn’t get his head around it. He didn’t know what to feel or even what to say, maybe this was drunk talk but...it’s the way that even though Paulie is drunk he was thinking about what he was saying.  
“Why are you saying all of this?” Sam finally asked, voice breaking a little as he said it which took himself by surprise and Paulie sighed before he began to stand up.

“I’m...I’m not brave enough...so if I’m drunk maybe...maybe it would be easier to tell you” muttered Paulie before he was coming towards Sam. He should be ending this conversation, telling Paulie to go to bed and sleep it off because he’s drunk but he can’t move his feet, he can’t move or speak.  
“I’d give you everything Sam...anything you wanted I would” He said, there was pain in his voice as he said it before Paulie was coming up almost face close to Sam. Sam felt like his heart was pounding in his chest as he didn’t stop Paulie’s hands from caressing his face, one hand on each cheek. Paulie’s tired drunk brown eyes searching to look into Sam’s blue ones before he said those words.

“I-....I love you Sam” he confessed before Paulie was leaning forward. Sam thought he was going to have to shove him off him but what took him by surprise was the feel of Paulie’s lips pressing against his forehead. What took Sam by surprise was how nice it felt as Paulie’s lips lingered, he felt himself closing his eyes, hands trembling a little at the feel of Paulie’s lips against his head before he was feeling them pull away.

Sam opened his eyes again to see Paulie looking right at him, he had this look of hurt and sadness on his face.  
“I’ve upset you” Mumbled Paulie causing Sam to nervously swallow.  
“No um...you’ve just surprised me is all” Said Sam quietly as he looked back at Paulie.  
“Go to bed Paulie”

Sam didn’t sleep at all that night. 

The next day Sam’s head was swimming with thoughts, he knew things between them were never going to be the same again. How could things be the same? Paulie just confessed he’s in love with him and went as far as kissing his head, Sam couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of Paulie’s lips, the way it felt safe? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? He knows it’s not bad thoughts he was thinking in regards to the whole situation it’s just...he didn’t know what to do. The truth is he knows he’s felt some things himself when it comes to Paulie and now that Paulie drunkly confessed he’s in love with him it’s left him wondering if these things Sam had been feeling himself were the same things Paulie felt about him?

He knew today was going to be quiet, most would be hungover and Tommy and Sarah were being given the week off so that they could go away on a honeymoon so that means him and Paulie would most likely be spending the day together. As he entered into the meeting room there was Paulie, groaning and head on the table.  
“Hey Sam” he muttered against the table causing Sam to scoff and sit in his usual seat on the opposite side.  
“Feel like shit?” Asked Sam with a smirk and it that moment it was almost like the conversation of last night never happened, like it left his mind. Paulie hummed in response as he lifted his head up and began to rub his temples a little  
“Why do you look well?” Complained Paulie causing Sam to teasingly shrug  
“Can handle my liquor better than you” he responded causing Paulie to groan.  
“Took any painkillers?”  
“Yeah just um...not feeling anything yet” grumbled Paulie in response as Sam nodded. Now that there was a silence the events of last night began to fill Sam’s head again causing Sam to nervously swallow a little.

“Hey Paulie?” He started causing Paulie to look over at him  
“Hm?”  
“Last night?” Paulie furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused and trying to think.  
“What about it?” He looked clueless, lost and all of a sudden Sam felt like something inside him drop.  
“You don’t remember?” Asked Sam causing Paulie to look more confused and this feeling of hurt began to fill Sam the more Paulie struggled to think...why was he so hurt by this?  
“I don’t remember anything...what about last night?” Asked Paulie taking Sam by surprise.

He wasn’t really sure what to say now, he actually felt a little hurt...Paulie couldn’t remember anything of last night...this was what he wanted right? Saying all that stuff when drunk so that he won’t be able to remember it but Sam remembers, how could he do that to him?  
“Nothing, you were just really drunk” he muttered, he probably came across as annoyed and pissed off but he was hurt so he didn’t really care how harsh his tone may be. Paulie went to open his mouth to question Sam’s behaviour but the boss had came into the room.

Sam kept quiet and distant with Paulie most of the day, went off to go and do paperwork and other things that needed doing before going on a job with Paulie in the evening. Things still continued to be quiet between them on the job apart from talking time to time to talk about the plan but apart from that there was just this dreaded uncomfortable silence between them. It was dark out once they had finished and Sam offered to drive Paulie back home which he accepted. The drive back was silent too and incredibly uncomfortable causing Sam to turn on the radio to get rid of some of the tension in the air but it didn’t really do anything to help the situation. Sam could feel Paulie’s eyes on him but he stayed focused on the road as they got closer and closer to Paulie’s place. The place was quiet tonight, no sound of people walking around the streets well...it was one in the morning. Instead of pulling up next to the front of the building Sam parked close to the back of it, the place was secluded, quiet and all there was was the view of the warehouse next to his building as they sat in silence for a moment.

Sam was expecting Paulie to give an awkward ‘goodbye’ and ‘see ya in the morning’ but he just sat there, hesitating as he opened his mouth a little to speak before closing it again. He closed his eyes for a moment, a sigh leaving him before he finally broke the silence.  
“I lied” he started, he kept looking forward but he could now feel Sam’s eyes on him.  
“I remember last night, I remember it all I just...I didn’t want things to be awkward between us so it was just easier to say I don’t remember anything...but that’s a lie” Paulie took a deep breath in before breathing out again, his hands on his thighs, clenching a little against them.  
“I guess I should be honest and say that I meant everything I said last night but I remembered the look on your face and it wasn’t fair for me to put this on you” he continued causing Sam to nervously swallow but he didn’t say a word.  
“Maybe we um...maybe we shouldn’t talk to each other for a while...until all this dies down” muttered Paulie, now reaching out to the door handle to get out the car but this anger began to fill Sam. No, he doesn’t get to confess all of that and then decide they won’t be talking, what about what he wants? 

“No” Said Sam causing Paulie to pause and look at him  
“You don’t get to throw all of this on me and then walk away”  
“I’m sorry for that Sam I was drunk but now I’m trying to fix this-“  
“Well what about what I want?!” Interrupted Sam causing Paulie to pause...what he wants? He watched as Sam nervously swallowed, eyes shifting as if he didn’t know where to look, avoiding eye contact.  
“Like I said you surprised me is all and I’ve been up all night thinking about it and what if...what if I feel the same?...did you not think about that?” Confessed Sam and Paulie’s eyes widened and he felt like his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what to expect but the last thing he expected was for Sam to feel the same way.

It was silent for a moment as they looked at each other, no one else around but them. There was almost this strange silence, no sounds of the busy city just...silence.  
“Paulie?” Started Sam as he broke that silence, eyes now looking at his and almost this look of fear in them. The fear of how Paulie will respond? The fear of whatever will happen between them now? Maybe  
“You gonna say something?” He said, a slight break in his voice before suddenly Paulie’s lips were on his. 

Sam gasped with surprise at the feel of Paulie’s lips but then he was kissing back. They moved to get as close as they could to each other in the car, he was kissing Sam? Holy shit he was kissing Sam! One of Sam’s hand were grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer, he likes this, Paulie couldn’t get his head around it. His arm wrapped around Sam’s waist to pull him closer, there was this heat between them and all around them. God Paulie couldn’t get enough of Sam’s lips and wow he was a great kisser, he could feel Sam’s body trembling slightly against him or was that his own hands? But it didn’t matter, this was better than anything Paulie had ever imagined. 

Sam was the first to pull away, gasping a little for breath but Paulie wasn’t done. He was now in the heat of the moment, there was so much he wanted to do, he wanted to touch and taste every inch of Sam’s body, see what makes him whimper and tremble. Paulie’s lips moved to Sam’s neck and straight away he was feeling his pulse jump against his lips and a hitch in Sam’s breath, his fingers clutching tighter onto Paulie’s jacket. Moving further up to his jaw, Sam closed his eyes at the feel of Paulie’s lips, the gentle scrape of his teeth. Paulie gently bit down and gently sucked on the skin causing a soft moan from Sam. The sound almost caused Paulie to freeze and an electricity of pleasure to travel straight down to his cock, Paulie almost couldn’t comprehend the sound that had come from Sam, he caused that sound and now it was all he could think about. His lips pulled away before his tongue slowly licked across the mark now appearing on his neck causing a trembling breath from Sam. 

Paulie wanted to do so much with Sam, if he had got him like this over an intense makeout he’d love to know how he’d be if they were to actually have sex.  
“S-Sammy” he gasped against Sam’s neck before pressing a kiss.  
“Sammy come upstairs” he breathed next before pressing another kiss on another part of his neck.  
“I’ll make you feel so good” another kiss before his face stayed there, hearing the slight tremble in Sam’s breaths, the feel of how hot and flustered he was and inhaling his sent, the cologne he wore and just the natural smell of Sam.  
“So so so good” he whispered against his neck causing Sam to softly gasp.

“O-Okay” Said Sam causing Paulie to stop what he was doing, his heart pounding harder against his chest. He moved away from his neck so now he was looking at Sam, the sight of Sam and how he was looking now was enough to make him nervously swallow. His cheeks looked a little flustered, his lips looked a little wet and slightly red from kissing, there was a clear mark on his neck and a few strands of hair had fallen to his face away from the sections of neatly combed hair, his chest heavily rising and falling as he slightly panted and his pupils looked blown with lust.  
“You mean y-you’re coming upstairs to...”  
“Yeah, you backing out?” He panted causing Paulie to quickly shake his head.  
“No not at all! I was just making sure um” he responded before he was moving away from Sam as much as he didn’t want to so that he could climb out the car. As he shut his door he heard the sound of Sam climbing out the car and shutting the door. 

Paulie was putting his hands in his pockets and quickly making his way to the front of the apartment building with Sam following right behind him. The building seemed pretty quiet and empty in the corridors apart from two people smoking on the bottom floor. But that didn’t matter because all Paulie could think about how Sam was following behind him and that Sam was gonna be spending the night in his bed, underneath him and hopefully many other things. Before they had even made it to his door Paulie was fishing the key out of his pocket and rushing to his door to get it open, his hands trembled a little but he quickly got his key in and turned the lock before opening the door to invite Sam in. Once Sam stepped inside Paulie was quickly turning around to lock the door and throw the key onto the side table. 

Paulie didn’t even have a second to open his mouth to speak as he turned around before Sam was pushing him up against the wall and forcing his lips back into his own causing Paulie to yelp with surprise before he was pawing at Sam’s coat to get it off. Paulie ended up taking off his coat and dropping it to the floor along with his own before Sam was walking backwards towards Paulie’s bed while pulling him along with him. It became desperate and frantic, hands all over each other as they quickly rushed to remove each other’s clothes as they made their way to the bed. Paulie still couldn’t comprehend what was going on when Sam finally fell down onto Paulie’s terrible excuse of a bed, here he was completely naked on his bed and panting for breath due to kissing so much in between the removal of clothes. 

Paulie was quick to join him on the bed, lips attaching to Sam’s neck like they did back in the car causing Sam to close his eyes again and soft gasp at the feel of Paulie’s lips on his sensitive skin. Paulie didn’t know where to put his hands, they touched all over his body, down his arms, his sides, up his thighs, god he loved the feel of Sam’s thighs in his hands. One of his hands stayed on one of Sam’s thighs, fingers gently gripping before he was pressing right up against him, the feel of their cocks brushing against each other causing a choked gasp and moan from them both, Paulie’s more muffled due to his lips against Sam’s neck. 

Moving back to meet with Sam’s lips it wasn’t long before Sam’s hands began to explore, one hand held grip on Paulie’s arm while the other gently trailed down his body, hand almost hesitant. He’s never been with a guy before, Paulie on the other hand may have done things with one or two guys making him the most experienced out the two but it was clear to him that Sam’s never done this. He could feel Sam’s hand getting closer and anticipated for the feel of his hand but it still took him by surprise once he felt it hesitantly wrap around his cock. Paulie broke from the kiss, moaning against his lips, he hadn’t even done anything but it felt so good, maybe it’s because it’s Sam’s hand wrapped around him. Paulie ducked his head down a little and a whine came deep from his throat as Sam began to slowly pump his shaft  
“Yeah just like that” breathed Paulie, biting the bottom of his lip a little at the feel of Sam’s hand traveling back up before his thumb began to circle around the head.  
“Th-that feels so good S-Sammy” gasped Paulie before he was looking at Sam. What he saw was a look he’s never seen on Sam before he just looked incredibly nervous and almost vulnerable like he was unsure if he was doing this right.  
“F-fuck Sam” he softly moaned causing Sam to bite his bottom lip a little and his cheeks to look a little flustered again before Paulie was moving to get closer to him. 

Leaning back down to pull Sam into a kiss he felt Sam’s hand move a little faster causing him to press closer against Sam. It wasn’t long before he was beginning to feel himself get closer but Paulie didn’t want this to end here, he almost felt a little embarrassed because Sam hadn’t touched him for long.  
“Just um..” he muttered as he pulled away from the kiss before Sam was pulling him back in for another one  
“Just a second” he finished as he pulled away from Sam’s lips again before Sam’s hand was moving away. Paulie was bare ass naked almost tripping over his feet as he ran to the dresser and began to frantically look through the draws.  
“Need help?” Asked Sam  
“Nah it’s here just a second- got it!” he exclaimed as he found the bottle he was looking for and rushed to head back to Sam on the bed.

Quickly he was putting the bottle down on the bed before he was leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s chest causing a soft gasp from him. Sam’s body just felt so nice in his hands, against his lips, the feeling and sight was better than anything he had ever imagined, he still couldn’t get his head around the fact that this was Sam, Sam ‘Lady killer’ Trapani underneath him after all of these years feeling like he was pining for him. He began to trail kisses down Sam’s body, hearing the soft sounds of gasps from him and little whimpers whenever Paulie’s lips touched a sensitive part of his body such as his ribs, his sides, his hips, the bullet scar from that night at the farmhouse  
“Talk to me” muttered Paulie against Sam’s body before pressing another kiss.  
“Tell me what you want” he whispered before pressing a kiss. Paulie’s hair was no longer neatly combed and something about it looked incredibly attractive along with the flustered tint to his face.  
“Paulie?” Softly gasped Sam  
“Yeah?”  
“T-touch me”  
“You got it” smirked Paulie before pressing another kiss to his hip and his lips began to trail down to the inner part of his right thigh. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sam’s toes curled and a soft moan left him, he was sensitive here, he’d definitely be making a mental note of that.

As his other hand began to trail across his other thigh and the way it caused these soft noises from Sam it left Paulie wondering, how sensitive is Sam? When he’s had not so innocent thoughts about Sam he may have thought about these kind of things, what it would be like to open him up with his fingers or his tongue and now that’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to take his time, really explore every part of Sam, he promised he’d make him feel good and that’s what he intended to do. As he moved further down on the bed one of his hands moved to put one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder before his thumbs pressed against each cheek to open him up. What he wasn’t expecting was that strangled gasp from Sam as his tongue slowly swiped across his hole, his back arched up a little on the bed and his foot most likely would have pressed into Paulie’s back if it wasn’t up in the air. Paulie couldn’t help but take pride in the reaction he had just gotten from Sam and the fact that he was right about him being really sensitive.

His moans trembled and sounded close to sobs as he moved to prop himself up onto his elbows as he looked at Paulie going down on him. His tongue pressed against his hole before rubbing in circles and Paulie could feel Sam’s thighs trembling along with the sound of his desperate whines. His eyes looked up at Sam and the sight was enough to make his cock ache. Sam was looking back at him, eyes blown with lust, hair a mess, face flustered and his mouth open as he gasped and whined. Deciding to take things to the next level he pushed his tongue inside causing Sam to softly cry out and fall back onto the mattress, back slightly arching a little and his cock leaking precum down his shaft and onto his stomach. One of Paulie’s hands reached up to take Sam’s cock into his hand causing him to moan against Sam at the feel of how wet he was. Even now Paulie couldn’t get his head around the fact that this was Sam and he was the one making him tremble, gasp and whine and oh how he was making him so wet. Slowly he pulled his tongue out before swiping his tongue across his hole again and moving away causing Sam to groan at the sudden intense feeling gone.

Sam was panting a little, propping himself back up onto his elbows again as he looked at Paulie. He looked so flustered, chest rising and falling heavy, cheeks pink and sweat starting to form a little on his head.  
“Wh-Why’d you stop?” He panted in disbelief causing Paulie to grin as he grabbed the bottle and put some lube on his fingers.

“Because as much as I’d like you to cum from my tongue Sammy I ain’t done yet” he said as one of his fingers began to slowly circle around his hole, slight pressure, teasing causing a trembling breath from Sam. Slowly Paulie pushed one finger in, watching Sam as he did before he was leaning back down to press against his body again, faces close to each other. Paulie kept his eyes on Sam as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of him, he wanted to see his reactions and responses. Trembling breaths left Sam’s lips as he closed his eyes and his head fell back a little further exposing his neck to Paulie, the mark from back in the car being incredibly visible. Slowly Paulie ducked his head down, tongue slowly sliding up his neck causing a loud whimper from Sam. His finger pulled out before returning with two as he pushed back in, one of Sam’s hands were on Paulie’s chest as if unsure of where to put it while the other one gripped the arm that was supporting Paulie. His fingers began to curl a little, seeking out his prostate, watching Sam’s face and his reactions as he did.

As he curled his fingers a little more he pressed against that sensitive spot inside him causing Sam to cry out, eyes to open to look up at Paulie, Paulie couldn’t help but grin.  
“Paulie f-fuck!” He cried out  
“Right there?” Teased Paulie as he began to thrust his fingers faster, deeper and harder, hitting that sensitive area that felt so good every time. Sam frantically nodded his head, nails digging into Paulie’s chest and arm a little as Sam gripped harder.  
“P-Paulie!” Sam whimpered causing Paulie to look at him in awe  
“Yeah?”  
“P-please?”  
“How close are ya Sammy?” He asked, voice low but his fingers continued to thrust inside him, never stopping the pace. Sam groaned, a groan that could have been mistaken for a whimper as he tried to speak but with what Paulie was doing to him and how it was making him feel made it a lot more difficult.  
“S-so close P-Paulie!” he eventually choked out, voice like a sob  
“F-Fuck!”  
“That’s it cum for me Sam, let me watch” whispered Paulie, fingers going harder causing Sam to slap his hand over his own mouth. His back ached up as much as he could against Paulie and his body began to tense up and tremble, Sam’s eyes widened a little and his cries were muffled against his hand but even then Paulie could clearly hear them. God the sight was beautiful  
“That’s it Sam” praised Paulie as Sam began to rock his hips a little and Paulie was suddenly feeling a wetness against his stomach as Sam came.  
“That was beautiful Sam” he whispered causing Sam to whimper a little as Paulie continued to gently rock his fingers inside him to ride out his release before slowly pulling them out. Quickly Sam’s hand was reaching up to the back of Paulie’s neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away Sam was still panting a little. If he’s honest that’s probably the most intense he’s ever came and it was because of Goddamn Paulie Lombardo, goofy Paulie, partner Paulie!  
“Do you um...you wanna stop?” Asked Paulie causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up at him.  
“You’re seriously asking me if I wanna stop?” He said, amusement that Paulie would even ask  
“I-I...I just wanted to make sure” stuttered Paulie in response causing Sam to grin before he was pulling Paulie back down for a kiss.  
“That answer your question?” Breathed Sam against his lips  
“Uh huh” muttered Paulie in response before his hands were patting around for the bottle of lube before sitting up onto he knees to find it.

Paulie coated his hand in lube, gripped his cock firmly, pumped a few times before pressing the head against Sam, cursing softly when he felt Sam shift back to meet him.  
“Oh Sam” He gasped as he slowly began to push in, Sam felt so tight around him and god it felt amazing. Sam softly groaned, biting his lip at the feel of Paulie stretching him, he was much bigger than his fingers but the feeling was enough to make his cock start to ache again. Paulie pressed both hands against the mattress, at the side of Sam’s shoulders, ducking his head down as he pushed all the way inside him. Paulie paused for a moment to give himself and Sam time to adjust before he was looking to meet with Sam’s eyes.

“You okay?” He asked, Sam nervously swallowed and nodded as he look back at Paulie  
“Y-Yeah I’m alright” he said  
“Okay um...I’m gonna move now, if you want me to stop just tell me to stop” explained Paulie  
“A-alright” slowly Paulie pulled out a little before slowly pushing back in, the feeling making him groan and Sam to gasp.  
“F-fuck you feel so good Sam” muttered Paulie as he slowly thrust into him again causing Sam to shiver slightly underneath him.

It wasn’t long before Paulie was building up a pace, rolling his hips into Sam and the moans growing louder between them both. One of Sam’s legs now hooked over Paulie’s hip, fingers digging a little into his back.  
“F-fuck Paulie!” Whined Sam, head falling back into the pillows as Paulie looked down at him, now angling his hips a little more before slamming back into him and hitting right at that sensitive spot causing Sam to cry out.  
“R-Right there! For the love of Christ don’t stop!” He almost sobbed causing Paulie to grin and breathlessly chuckle a little before continuing to thrust hard into his prostate. Paulie leaned a little further down, face close to Sam’s, arms resting on the pillow. The way Paulie was looking at him was like he wanted to devour him, eyes filled with hunger and lust, he had never seen Paulie look at him like that and god something about it just added to the intensity of it all  
“You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this Sam” breathed Paulie  
“You underneath me, the moans, the way you’re looking at me right now, I just wanna make you feel so good Sam” he continued on, he knew this was all an in the moment thing but now he couldn’t stop rambling that was leaving his lips.  
“You’re so beautiful Sam, you looked so beautiful cumming for me earlier” he continued on causing Sam to whine and another moan leaving him as Paulie picked up the pace. Sam could feel his body beginning to tremble and it was growing a lot more intense than the first time.

“P-Paulie...please” he moaned, voice growing desperate  
“You gonna cum again?” groaned Paulie causing Sam to whine and frantically nod his head in response  
“Come on, cum for me again Sam” he said and that was enough for Sam to start to begin to tremble, his body clenching, both legs wrapping around Paulie’s waist as if he was trying to close in on himself, bringing Paulie closer and tighter against him as Paulie continued to thrust deep and hard into him.  
An ‘oh’ left Sam’s lips before another loud ‘OH’ was being ripped from his throat as he cried out, he just hopes Paulie has soundproof walls because there was no way anyone could not have heard him.  
“PAULIE!” He cried out, head pushing back into the pillows as his body clenched and he came again, feeling it drip onto his own stomach.  
“Yeah that’s it, that’s it Sam” groaned Paulie as he continued to thrust deep and hard into Sam to ride out his release and race to finish because he could feel it, the way Sam clenched tight around him he knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. There was whine deep in his throat until suddenly Paulie was cumming too, pulling Sam closer to him as if he wasn’t close enough. As he came he slowly began to slow down the pace, rolling his hips a little as he rode out his release before he stopped. Both panting, Sam slightly shivering a little every few seconds with aftershocks as they looked at each other. 

“Fuck” panted Sam in disbelief  
“Th-that just happened?”  
“Y-Yeah that just happened” answered Sam causing them both to breathlessly smile at each other and for Paulie to lean down and pull him into a kiss.

It had been over half an hour since it all happened. They both lay on Paulie’s small and terrible excuse of a bed, looking up at the ceiling with the thin blanket draped over them both.  
“So um...are we dating?” Asked Paulie  
“I...I guess?” Responded Sam, god they’re so bad at this.  
“So what happens now? With the Don I mean?”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t tell him...not right now just in case he thinks we can’t be reliable to work together...let’s just keep things professional when we’re at the bar” suggested Sam as Paulie nodded his head. Sam could sense that Paulie wanted to ask something but was hesitant  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“You wanna ask somethin’ what do you wanna ask?” Paulie nervously tapped his hand, shifting to look at Sam before looking back up at the ceiling.  
“Okay um...I know you said to keep things professional at the bar but um...can I hold your hand in there?” He asked causing Sam to start laughing, that laugh that Paulie loves so much  
“What?”  
“That’s your important question!? If it makes you feel better Paulie yes you can hold my hand at Salieri’s” smirked Sam  
“Can I tell Tommy?” He asked next causing Sam to finally turn his head to look at him  
“He kind of already knows” muttered Paulie as he turned his head to look at Sam causing him to furrow his eyebrows at Paulie’s statement.  
“Remember the night of the engagement party and I pushed Vinnie into the lake?” He started causing Sam to burst out laughing and nod his head, his smile so precious causing Paulie to smile but then he added  
“I may have told Tommy that night”  
Sam turned to look at him with surprise  
“So what he’s known for....two months? Jesus Paulie” he respond before his eyes began scan Paulie’s face like he was trying to think about something  
“Is this why Tommy always seemed intent to get us alone?” Asked Sam, Raising his eyebrows up in amusement causing Paulie to shrug.  
“Maybe” he answered causing Sam to start laughing again  
“Christ Paulie” he muttered with amusement looking up at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to look at Paulie. He softly smiled and there was a silence between them both again but it was a comforting silence. 

“I wanna take you out” Said Paulie causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up  
“Take me out?”  
“Yeah! Like a bar or something after work” Exclaimed Paulie causing Sam to smirk  
“Alright” Said Sam causing Paulie’s eyes to widen and a smile to appear on his face  
“So its a date?”  
“Its a date”


End file.
